


Cupid's Cup

by puffpuffpride29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffpuffpride29/pseuds/puffpuffpride29
Summary: One-shot. I love HG/SS when they're both older, but I wrote this story a while ago about Hermione's adorable crush on her professor during school. Enjoy.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Cupid's Cup

"Explain yourself, Goyle."

The boy visibly jumped, whirling to meet the unpleasant expression of his Potions professor. He began to stammer what had intended to be an excuse, until Severus Snape merely held up a hand in interruption. "In words, if you'd be so kind."

"It was just a prank," he finally managed to choke out. The looming man above him raised a sardonic brow, glancing down to the familiar bush of brown curls on the stone floor beneath them.

He spoke slowly, with unmistakable annoyance. "Miss Granger does not appear to be laughing."

Gregory Goyle's sight fell guiltily to the unconscious girl. "It's just... the way Draco's always going on about her... well, we thought it'd be a laugh to slip her some love potion and watch him squirm when she woke up."

Severs exhaled sharply. The crux of so many headaches, the bane of his career: yet another love potion. He quickly (painfully) deducted a sizable chunk of house points from the boy. "And I'll see you in detention for the rest of this week," - a punishment more to himself - "now off to your common room so I can clean up this mess."

Frantic footsteps reverberated away toward the Slytherin common room while Severus accessed the girl's state. She was yet unconscious, so the offending potion was likely nothing too bothersome like Drought of Eros or Amortentia. Rather paradoxically, the stronger love potions tended not to cause a loss of consciousness because they took hold so quickly. _Unless the boy stunned her first,_ Severus supposed to himself, levitating the witch behind him as he stalked toward his stocks of anti-potions. _Not easy to trick a witch like Granger into anything. I'm surprised Goyle had the brain cells even to find her in the first place._

Fortunately, his office was barely thirty feet away. Transfiguring the closest chair into a makeshift couch, he laid her down and made quick work of examining his stock. Without knowing the exact potion, it would be difficult to choose the best remedy. Most would be effective, sure - but few would erase all symptoms entirely without knowing what the offending mixture had contained. He was deep in thought, running an absentminded finger across the label of Aphrodon'tie, when a soft voice interrupted his thoughts. 

"Professor?"

Reflexively he turned, unprepared for her lips quickly pressing against his own. He tasted vanilla, damiana... rose? As desperate hands grasped his hips, determinedly pressing herself into him, the Potions Master focused on the taste. Between her vehement kisses, his tongue slipped into her mouth. He tried to ignore the welcoming moan it received. There was something else there, another ingredient. Was that the hint of...? Ah! Shatavari!

As quickly as the embrace began, Severus broke away and selected a flask from his cupboard. "This one. Drink it," he demanded, thrusting the bottle into her hands.

Cloudy eyes wandered slowly to the remedy, but Hermione could only stare absently at it. His eyebrows met in confusion. Typically a love potion produced submissiveness in addition to adoration. 

Her words baffled him. "I don't want to." 

She spoke impossibly slow. "I've wanted to feel you against me for so long. This will take you away from me."

Fascinating. He'd suspected the culprit was a simple Cupid's Cup, but such a mild dose couldn't have possibly infected past memories. What had Goyle managed to get? "Granger. I have not the patience nor the motive to argue logic with your insensibly drugged mind. It's late," he loomed over the girl, taking full advantage of her compromised sensibilities to get this done with. "You'll do as I say, and you'll do it now."

Nodding helplessly, her lidded eyes blinked slowly under his intense charcoal gaze before quickly swallowing her cure.

Severus watched her nose curl at the taste, then her eyes widen in realization. He couldn't help but smirk as the blood that had certainly been elsewhere rushed suddenly to her face. 

"Oh _gods,"_ she groaned painfully.

His thumb met her chin, tilting her face upward. "Hmm. Dilated pupils. Shallow breath..." her loud gulp also did not go unnoticed. "Just as I suspected. While I'm entirely unsure which concoction Goyle managed to slip you, it's apparent your symptoms are lingering."

Severus was conflicted. Perhaps a Draught of Peace would help - but, unwise to the offending brew, he hesitated to continue throwing remedies just to see what stuck. Then again, sending her off through the castle halls alone to wait out the side effects was altogether absurd. The school was abundantly brimming with lustful teenagers as it was. Which meant...

"Come along, then. I'll walk you to see Madame Pomfrey."

Hermione, meanwhile, began examining her shoes. "That won't be necessary, sir-"

"Granger," came his threatening growl, "I cannot stress how uninterested I am in the continuation of this argument. Hospital wing. Now."

How could she tell him? With a deep breath to summon all her Gryffindor courage, she almost kept her voice from wavering. "It's just that, I believe my state may be a - erm - a preexisting condition. Sir."

"Hormones are one thing, Miss Granger, but you are most certainly not back to normal. Unless you mean to tell me," he smirked sarcastically, "the present carnality directed at your Potions Professor is your... natural state?"

Finally meeting his eyes, the color in her face deepened. "Well."

She watched the momentary confusion crossing his face quickly be replaced with realization. "Oh," he spoke more softly than usual. The silence weighed heavily between them. Hermione crossed her arms, shifting her weight nervously. "Well. Then." He coughed. "It's almost curfew, Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded. 

Moving past him to leave, she mumbled almost inaudibly "I'm sorry. For all the trouble tonight."

"Are you, though?"

Severus was surprised by her laugh and he offered a faint smile. She composed herself slightly before answering. "Anyway, thank you." Before turning the doorknob, she paused. "One other thing. When I... well... when we were, you and I -" her composure left as quickly as it had come, "did you... kiss me back?"

Severus' eyebrow reached new heights in surprise. "Miss Granger, I was merely attempting to deduce any lingering ingredients from the potion. You'd most certainly agree that a Hogwarts professor snogging a gorgeous young student for any other reason would be wildly... unprofessional."

She bit her lip at his intense stare.

"And speaking of lingering, Miss Granger..." he ripped his gaze from hers and glanced to the door. She smiled brightly at him and hurried from the office.

"I never thought I'd say this," she murmured to nobody, walking quickly back to Gryffindor tower, "but I may have to thank Greggory Goyle."


End file.
